


Кошачий выходной

by Virag



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 09:58:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20256262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Virag/pseuds/Virag
Summary: Стиву Роджерсу предстоят выходные. Но только не стоит сетовать на отсутствие идей о том, как их провести. А то ведь могут и помочь с занятиями... Докторы Стренджи всякие...





	Кошачий выходной

**Author's Note:**

> Первоначальный укур случился после прочтения заявки Хлои Мураками на дайри про Стива с кошачьими повадками. Но потом Муз послал меня лесом, полем и торфяником и сказал, что всё было не так... А я поймала его слове и попросила рассказать

— Доктор, здравствуйте.  
— Здравствуй, Ванда. Что случилось?  
— Стив Роджерс случился.  
— Ну если моя память мне ни с кем не изменяет, то Стив Роджерс случился с этим бренным миром отнюдь не вчера.  
— Доктор, — поморщилась Ванда и устало потёрла лоб рукой. — Оставьте свои шутки. Капитан в отвратительном состоянии.  
— В смысле?  
— Вы давно его видели?  
— Недавно. Сразу после окончания истории с Барнсом.  
— Так после окончания фантастическо-мелодраматической саги «Возвращение сержанта Барнса» Кэп словил что-то наподобие депрессии. У него сейчас период, когда ему кажется, что он никому не нужен. Дошло до того, что Стив гладил кота Старка и объяснял ему, как коту хорошо живётся. Дескать, кота кормят, гладят, холят и лелеят. При этом он никому и ничего не должен. Я пыталась ему объяснить, что его любят и за него беспокоятся. Даже предлагала показать разговоры с Наташей и Сэмом. Хотя это против всех моих правил! Чёрт! Я даже хотела показать фантазии по уши влюблённого в него Рамлоу. Хотя потом мне от мистера Рамлоу прилетело бы! Причём я бы даже не поняла с какой стороны. Этот чёртушка тот ещё фрукт-овощ. Лонган с кайенским перцем напополам. Но нет! Капитану Роджерсу втемяшилось в голову, что я готова подделать воспоминания, лишь бы его успокоить! Короче! Он мне не верит и накручивает сам себя ещё больше!  
— Так. Первым делом успокойся, — веско заметил доктор Стрэндж. — Я люблю эту гостиную в целом виде, а не форме воспоминаний о былом. А то ты сейчас взлетишь, как давеча взлетал перепивший асгардской бормотухи Тор. Спасибо, повторения не надо. Дышим ровно. Дышим тише. Вдох-выдох. Вдох-выдох. Сейчас сам схожу и гляну на капитана. А потом поговорим.  
С этими словами он поднялся с кресла, сделал портал и исчез. Ванда передёрнулась от резкого движения, немного успокоилась и стала ждать старшего товарища.  
Доктор Стрендж вернулся через пару минут и рухнул в кресло кусая губу. Потом поднял голову и посмотрел на Ванду с ехидным прищуром:  
— Значит, говоришь жаловался коту Старка?.. А давай-ка мы с тобой, девочка, устроим нашему доблестному Капитану Кошачий Выходной.  
— В каком смысле?  
— В прямом, — ухмыльнулся Стрендж и начал рассказывать Ванде пришедшую ему в голову идею, по вправлению мозгов доблестного Кэпа.  
Выходной Роджерса. Башня Старка. Посиделки Мстителей.  
— Откуда здесь ещё один кот? — с удивлением спросил зашедший в гостиную Клинт.  
— Да это наш маг подкинул. Попросил посмотреть денёк, — наглаживая пушистую шерсть ответила Наташа.  
— Ага, — хихикнул Тони. — Сказал, раз у Кэпа выходной, чтоб мы не скучали, он временно передаёт нам его кошачье подобие. Ты только посмотри на это пятно на голове! Ну вылитая буква А, прямо как на шлеме Кэпа. А эта белая шёрстка! Один в один кудри нашего Капитана Сосульки.  
— Тониии, — поморщилась Наташа. — Ведь тебя кажется просили поумерить пыл. А то ещё донесут Рамлоу, как ты обзываешься. Как решит грозный мистер Камышовый Кот, что его котёнка обижают… Как прилетит тебе раз надцать ракетой на следующей миссии. Будешь знать тогда…  
— Всё, — поднял в шутливом жесте сдачи руки Старк. — Рамлоу — это серьёзно.- Потом потянулся и жестом пригласил Клинта падать на соседнее кресло.  
— А теперь давайте серьёзно, — отбросив все смешки сказал Тони. — Мне категорически не нравится состояние Кэпа последнее время. Я не самый наблюдательный человек на свете. Но даже я вижу, что Роджерс депрессует. Как Барнс уехал на лечение, Кэп забил на всё на свете. Ко мне уже Рамлоу подходил с требованиями организовать Роджерсу или лечение или приключение, чтоб его хоть немного в чувство привести… То есть это уже видно со стороны. Посторонним людям.  
— Рамлоу не посторонний, — отрицательно махнула головой Нат, наглаживая кота-гостя. Кот в свою очередь, щурил по-роджерсовски синие глазищи и чутко прислушивался к происходящему в комнате.  
— Тут ты права, — согласились присутствующие.  
— Но от каких всё-таки мелочей порой зависят судьбы стран, — задумчиво сказал Клинт. — Не влюбись Рамлоу в Роджерса, хрен бы он полез в гидро-щитовские разборки. Просто взял бы Зимнего подмышку и свинтил бы из страны. А без участия его и его ребят, хрен бы у нас получилось остановить Пирса. Даже странно, что они до сих пор не поговорили.  
— Ты же знаешь Стива, — грустно усмехнулась Наташа. — Сначала благо Барнса, страны и т.д. А решение своих проблем — по остаточному принципу.  
— Это да, — покивал Клинт. — Но почему Рамлоу молчит?  
— Раз молчит, значит так хочет, — пожал плечами Беннер. — И вообще, давайте лучше решим, что можно предложить Кэпу, чтобы он немного оттаял.  
— Мороженое, — заулыбался Старк.  
— Тониии…  
— Нет. Погодите. Я серьёзно. Вряд ли Кэп добрался попробовать все интересные новинки, что может нам предложить современная индустрия мороженного.  
— Что-то в этом есть… А если…  
Дальше, в гостиной разгорелась оживлённая дискуссия на тему «Как порадовать Кэпа». А пушистый серый с белым кот выскользнул из гостиной незамеченным.  
Когда Стрендж известил его о своём плане, Роджерс предсказуемо возмутился. Но маг не стал ничего слушать. Только со словами «Сам же потом мне спасибо скажешь» превратил его в кота и закинул в гостиную Мстителей.  
Ну что сказать… Кошачий выходной уже удался. Стиву было откровенно смешно, когда у его ребят начался спор на тему «Как лучше порадовать Кэпа?»  
А информация про Рамлоу застала врасплох. Стив, конечно, подозревал, что в участии Рамлоу в эпопее с Пирсом на их стороне у того был свой резон. Но чтобы такой… Мррррррр… Это ооочченнь интеренооооо… Но надо уточнить.  
Поэтому большой и пушистый серо-белый кот скользил по коридорам башни Старка в поисках Рамлоу, который тоже обретался где-то здесь. У Стива намечалась стратегически важная миссия: «Отлови Рамлоу и разведи его на разговор, не покидая кошачьего облика».  
Спасибо Стренджу за Кошачий Выходной! Лечение и приключение в одном флаконе начинаются!   
Он мне нужен!(бонус)  
Брок шёл по коридору в направлении предоставленных Старком апартаментов. Хороший всё-таки вышел выходной!   
Если бы ещё зараза Роллинз не пытался ещё в душу лезть! Ррррррр...Вообще было бы замечательно! Ведь кому рассказать, не поверят . Самоуверенная и наглая зараза по имени Брок, как подросток, мнётся и не может решиться на разговор с предметом сердечного интереса. Дааааа... Дожил на старости лет... Вот матушка бы посмеялась. Она всегда сравнивала сына с диким котом, который не любит чужих людей, открытых пространств. При этом любит делать нычки и запасные лёжки. Но как любые матери, она надеялась, что её сын всё-таки встретит своего человека. Человека, который сможет приручить дикого камышового кота, который стал символом духа её сына.  
Шли годы. Время и обстоятельство обострили хищные черты, присущие Броку до такой степени, что его стали сравнивать с волком. Но Рамлоу твёрдо знал, что он кот!   
Что поделать! Детские убеждения порою так живучи!  
А рядом его котята, которых он лично выдрессировал, и которые сами вручили ему свою верность. Ведь кошки отдают свою верность сами. Их нельзя принуждать!  
Именно на этом и погорел Пирс. Он попытался принудить к исполнению своей воли дикий кошачий прайд. Пусть по-первости у него это получилось. Хорошо подготовился, скотина! Но не на тех напал. Брок и его люди исполняли приказы Пирса ровно до того момента, пока командир Рамлоу не составил правильный план, как свалить от Пирса не прощаясь. То, что в этот период на Брока повесили кураторство над Зимним, ничего не изменило. Просто среди "котят" Брока появился ещё один. Раненый, но не сдавшийся окончательно "котёнок".  
И всё прошло бы по плану, если бы не свалился бы на голову Брока человек, в руках которого уже Броку захотелось расслабиться и мурчать от почёсывания за ухом. Сначала Кэп дико раздражал своим дремучим идеализмом и избирательной слепотой. Потом, пока они общались в рамках обучения Роджерса новинкам в деле убиения себе подобных, Брок понял, что это не просто желание влезть во все дыры затычкой, а воплощения в жизнь принципа: "Кто, если не я".   
Вот так, шаг за шагом, всем раздражавшим загонам Роджерса находилось своё объяснение. И Брок учился уважать конкретного человека, а не комиксы о нём. Но осознание, насколько Роджерс не вписывается в современный мир потребления, вызывало жгучее желание впиться в один светлый загривок клыками, придавить к земле и рыкнуть! Чтобы наконец научился думать о себе, а не только о других. Чтобы дошло до поганца, что он не один на этом свете! И нельзя так бездумно рисковать собой! Ведь есть те, кто беспокоиться о нём.  
Влюбился дикий кот Рамлоу и остался. Вместо того, чтобы исчезнуть со своими "котятами", как и планировал. Остался, чтобы увидеть, как оживший было после встречи с Барнсом Роджерс погружается в депрессию. И это его совершенно не радовало. Он уже высказал Старку свои опасения и гений обещал подумать.  
\- Мяу, - раздался требовательный мявк у его ноги. Брок глянул вниз и остановился. Об него тёрся шикарный серо-белый, но совершенно незнакомый кот.  
\- Ты чей, морда пушистая? - удивился Брок. Вроде Башня Старка не такой объект, где могут появляться неожиданно незнакомые коты.  
\- Этого кота принёс доктор Стрендж, мистер Рамлоу, - ответил на вопрос с потолка Джарвис. - Попросил приглядеть пару часов. Кот сначала был в гостиной Мстителей, а потом пошёл изучить здание. Я за ним присматриваю, чтобы не влез никуда.  
\- Ну тогда не будем отвлекать Старка. Если он спросит, то скажи, что кот у меня.  
\- Хорошо, мистер Рамлоу.  
\- Поехали, пушистый, - подхватывая кота на руки, сказал Брок. - Составишь мне компанию.  
Кот только довольно муркнул в ответ.  
В гостиной Брок сгрузил кота на столик, налил себе травяного настоя, цветом напоминающего виски, себе в стакан и сел в кресло,закинув ноги на стоящий рядом пуф. Кот немедленно перебазировался со столика к нему на колени. Потом начал мурлыкать и тереться о его щёку пушистой головой, глядя на него совершенно кеповскими синими глазищами.  
\- Что, пушистый, помурлыкать не с кем? Ну давай помурлыкаем. Ты знаешь, что у тебя глаза очень похожи на глаза одного засранца, по которому воспитательные розги плачут? Не знаешь? Так вот знай! Этот синеглазый гад мне всю душу вымотал! Ну не могу я видеть эту морду а-ля Пьеро. Как свалил лечиться Барнс... Мальвина однорукая!..Этот блондинистый вариант Пьеро ведёт себя на миссиях так, будто ему пофиг, выживет он или нет! А я не могу на это смотреть! - рыкнул Брок. И поставив стакан на столик, поднял обеими руками кота перед собой:  
\- Понимаешь?!! Не могу!!! Достало! - тут всплеск эмоций иссяк. Брок посадил кота себе на грудь и устало закрыл глаза:  
\- Ну почему этот глупый синеглазый котёнок никак не поймёт, что он нужен! Что его любят... Что есть те, кому не всё равно, вернётся он с миссии или нет...  
Раздался бой старомодных часов, отсчитывающих двенадцать ночи. Кот напоследок потёрся головой о его щёку и спрыгнул на пол.  
Вдруг Брок почуял чужое присутствие и открыл глаза. Рядом стоял Стив в домашних штанах и улыбался. Брови сделали попытку улететь в стратосферу.  
\- Кэп?  
\- Один глупый синеглазый котёнок теперь знает, что он очень нужен такому важному, грозному и очень пушистому камышовому коту.  
С этими словами он поднял Брока из кресла и притянул в объятья.  
\- А Стивен Роджерс рад возможности сказать Броку Рамлоу "Я тебя люблю!"  
Где-то далеко улыбнулся доктор Стрендж. Его план сработал.


End file.
